


The Lunch

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of my smutty Roisa series already! This time Luisa rescues Rose from a terrible lunch and accidental shower sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! This time the ask was shower sex, so I did my best, hope it is okay.
> 
> I also made it less sad ( I think), anyway, enjoy!

Rose checked her watch, if her lunch companions didn’t disband their little meet soon, she was going to be late. And she _hated_ being late, to anything but especially to this.

She almost started impatiently tapping her nails on the table, but that would draw the wrong kind of attention to herself. Because for all appearances (and a somewhat legally binding marriage contract) she was Emilio’s wife and as such was expected to have lunches with the wives of his friends. Who were by far the most boring yet obnoxious people Rose had ever met.

So, instead of showing her annoyance, she smiled and took a sip of her water, nodding along to whatever trivial aspect of the charity dinner was being discussed at the moment.

Emilio had volunteered her to help the country club host one of their fund-raising dinners for some ridiculous charity either no one needed or one Rose knew to be a front of some kind. Either way, she would have never come here voluntarily.

These planning sessions took up too much of her valuable time. She only had an hour or five every day without Emilio looking over her shoulder, and recently that time had been split between drawing up the finer details of her plan and secret meetings with Luisa. But as Emilio knew about neither of those things, she couldn’t very well say she was too busy to organize a charity dinner.

While the women around her talked about table settings, Rose made a mental list of things she still had to do before she could move to the background and watch her operation take off around her. She had contacted all the right people and had set most of the plan in motion, now she just had to wait for everything to fall into place.

She checked her watch again, she should have left by now if she wanted to make it to Luisa’s apartment on time. After Luisa’s relapse a month ago, Rose had given up on the whole "staying away from each other" thing. She wanted to be sure Luisa was okay and one thing led to another and now they were regularly sleeping together. It was risky, they had come close to being found out twice already. But it was so worth it, even if she knew it couldn’t last. She had told Luisa this, of course. She didn’t want to be the cause of another relapse. She liked being with Luisa, it was the only thing that made her feel like herself but she cared more about the brunette’s well-being than she cared about a good lay. But Luisa had just shrugged and said she would rather be with Rose for a little while than not at all.

And now she was going to at the very least be late and probably miss one of their dates because Helen and Angelica couldn’t decide on the color for the tablecloth.

She briefly debated just getting up and citing some excuse about some appointment, probably with a hairdresser. But her “friends” would consider that rude, and being considered “rude” by these women was the last thing that Rose wanted. She might not want to spend her time with them, but if she got kicked out of their little circle, life would get a lot harder. So she had to play nice and stay at the table until Helen and Angelica decided if ivory or eggshell was a more appropriate color for the table linen.

She took another sip of her water and tried to get back into the conversation, hoping to speed things up that way.

This meeting would go so much faster if she was leading it; she was efficient and good at making decisions so she wouldn’t allow for an half hour debate about two shades of white. But as the newest member to the ‘Trophy Wives Club’ as Luisa called it, she had absolutely no pull over these women. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to truly do nothing all day. These women _lived_ for these meetings, no wonder they tried to drag them out as long as possible. Their lives must be so incredible boring if this was the highlight of their week.

She checked her watch again, she was now officially late and hoped Luisa didn’t think she’d stood her up. She would have called but Helen had a strict ‘no cell phones’ policy. And you did not want to cross Helen. Rose had figured her for the leader the second she laid eyes on her. The woman had a death glare most hardened criminals would be scared of. On top of that, she had this superiority complex that came from being old money, well, her 64-year-old husband was old money. She was just the newest wife in a long string of them.

Rose wished they would change the subject to something other than table linen, because she didn’t know how much longer she could stand it, but then she spotted a very familiar, very welcome silhouette walk through the glass doors of the balcony.

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, it seemed Luisa had come looking for her when she didn’t show up at her apartment. She raked her eyes over Luisa’s form, the dress was very tight and it looked wonderful on her. After a few seconds of unabashed staring, she dragged her eyes up to Luisa’s face.

Their eyes met and they had a quick, silent conversation before Luisa walked over to their table. Rose pretended not to see her and waited until the women around her spotted her and fell silent. Luisa wasn’t particularly well liked around here, mostly because she called them ‘Trophy Wives Club’ to their faces, and while it was absolutely true, no one liked to hear it. She could feel Helen’s gaze on her, and got up to greet Luisa, feigning annoyance.

‘Luisa, hi,’ Rose said, pecking Luisa lightly on the cheek. ‘Get me out of here,’ she whispered just before she pulled away.

‘Rose, everyone else,’ Luisa greeted, getting the same fake smile from the seven women still seated at the table. ‘So, what charity are we helping this week? Ceramic bowls for puppies? _Bows_ for puppies?’

Rose kept a straight face, but just barely, the charity did have a puppy component.

‘Well, we know how busy you are, so we didn’t want to trouble you with it,’ Helen said, barely keeping the disdain from showing on her face. And suddenly Rose got angry, Luisa didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to be made fun of or glared at like this. And she hated herself for playing along with it. Because Luisa always had to deal with their homophobic and ignorant comments. And Luisa might pretend not to care, but Rose knew it hurt her. They were her father’s friends and they would never accept her, even if she was so much better than they all were.

Luisa, who seemed to have noticed something had changed in Rose’s behavior, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rose, her hand coming to rest on Rose’s knee to let her know everything was alright. ‘I have some time now. What can I help with? Table settings?’ Luisa said, sneaking a peek at Rose’s planner.

‘We got that covered, thank you,’ Helen said curtly, and Rose swore she could feel the drop in temperature Helen’s icy tone caused.

Luisa continued leafing through the planner like nothing was wrong, but under the table her hand had tightened on Rose’s leg, letting her know it was up to her now.

The rest of the table had directed their attention from Luisa to her, all staring at her, silently urging her to get rid of Luisa.

‘Luisa, did you need something from me?’ Rose asked sweetly, earning her an approving nod from Helen.

‘Yeah, actually, I need you to look over some papers for the clinic. But that can wait, we’re saving puppies after all,’ Luisa said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

‘That’s quite alright,’ Helen said. ‘We were almost finished anyway,’ she said, waving her hand dismissively.

Rose quickly gathered her stuff and said goodbye to the women at the table, because if she didn’t leave soon, she might just take a hit out on all of them and that would be a bit suspicious. All of them looked relieved Luisa was leaving, and while Rose was relieved she had finally escaped the table, she was still angry on Luisa’s behalf.

She followed a few paces behind Luisa, wanting to reach out, put her hand on her arm, do anything to let her know she was on her side, but she couldn’t. They were in public and she couldn’t risk her emotions getting the better of her in the hallways of the country club.

When Luisa darted into a changing room in a quiet part of the building, she followed. As soon as the door closed behind her, Luisa pressed her back against it, kissing her deeply. For a moment her anger waivered and all she could think about were Luisa’s lips on her own. But when the need for air forced them apart, she remembered how Helen had looked at Luisa and her anger flared up again. She was usually good at keeping her cool, but the way these rich women treated Luisa was just so unfair, Rose was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Rose said softly, her hands on Luisa’s waist, pulling her closer.

‘For missing our date? Don’t worry, we get to have it now,’ Luisa smiled, nipping at Rose her jaw.

‘No, yes. That’s not what I meant. I am sorry for making you come here, making you interact with them.’

‘Rose,’ Luisa said, looking her in the eye, and Rose only saw calm and acceptance in Luisa’s eyes. ‘I don’t care what they think of me. They don’t like me and I don’t like them. I have never fitted in, and it isn’t important to me. So please don’t worry about it,’ Luisa said, brushing her lips against Rose.

But Rose wasn’t done yet, she couldn’t just let it go. This was Luisa. _Luisa_ , who was the most wonderful, trusting person she'd ever met. And she didn’t deserve this.

‘You’re not going to let this go, are you?’ Luisa sighed when Rose didn’t enthusiastically respond to her kisses.

‘I don’t think I can. You don’t deserve the way they laugh and point fingers at you.’

‘Rose, they are just a bunch of airheaded rich women. Most of them will be replaced by a shinier, younger version in a couple of years. I don’t care about what they think of me. They are nothing to me. What is important to me is that you, my father, my brother and my friends like me. I couldn’t care less about what Helen thinks of me. And you shouldn’t either. But I have to admit, you’re hot when you’re angry,’ Luisa smirked, her hands brushing down to the bare skin of Rose’s legs, resting there for a moment to caress the warm skin, before skimming upwards again, pulling the dress with her.

Rose, who realized she had let her anger distract her from the so much more pleasurable things they could be doing right now, sprang into action. While Luisa was occupied with the zipper of her dress, she moved one hand to the back of Luisa’s head and turned them around, making sure Luisa’s head didn’t painfully connect with the door.

Luisa gasped and stared at her with lust-clouded eyes, before she grinned and suddenly pushed forwards, backing Rose up against the other wall.

Now it was Rose’s turn to gasp, the cool tile of the wall was in stark contrast with Luisa’s warm body. But now this game had started, she couldn’t let Luisa get the upper hand. While their kisses turned hungrier and their hands roamed freely, they took turns slamming each other up against different walls, their clothes marking the random trail behind them.

Rose, now completely naked, finally managed to press an equally undressed Luisa to a wall, keeping her trapped there with her body. In their increasing arousal and competitiveness, Rose hadn’t noticed she had maneuvered them right underneath the showers, so when she repositioned her hand, she accidentally hit the motion sensor and sprayed the both of them with lukewarm water.

They were both too surprised to do anything but stare at each other for a second, then Luisa started laughing, and Rose joined in.

‘So, shower sex?’ Luisa grinned.

‘We are already wet,’ Rose laughed, licking some of the water droplets from her lips.

‘Oh, I was wet long before you turned the water on,’ Luisa husked, her brown eyes half lidded. Rose could feel something twist low in her stomach and surged forward, capturing Luisa’s lips in a bruising kiss.

As the water rained down on them, Rose trailed her hands over Luisa’s torso. Drawing loops and swirls with just the tips of her fingers, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

Luisa tilted her head backwards as she gripped Rose’s hips tighter, pulling them flush against each other.

Rose moaned softly as their breasts pressed against each other. She blinked open her eyes and tucked one of the wet strands of hair behind Luisa’s ear as her other hand traced down the wet skin of Luisa’s stomach. The warm water and their wet bodies sliding against each other reminded her of their first time together. The night in the pool. And as she lowered down to her knees in front of Luisa, she remembered how much she had wanted to do this back then. It didn’t matter that she had done this for Luisa countless times since, it was still her favorite position.

She scratched her nails down Luisa’s thigh to the back of her knee, lifting one leg over her shoulder as she kissed, nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin on the inside of Luisa’s thigh.

She could hear Luisa’s hands slide across the smooth surface of the tiles behind her, searching for purchase but finding none. Rose removed one hand from Luisa’s hip to lace their fingers together, pinning it to the wall besides Luisa’s hipbone.

As Rose slowly licked up the length of Luisa’s sex with just the tip of her tongue, Luisa’s free hand found purchase in her hair.

She continued the long, languid strokes with her tongue until Luisa’s moans were loud enough to overpower the roar of the water around them. She then switched to tracing quick circles around Luisa’s clit.

‘Fuck, Rose…’ Luisa moaned, her hand tightening in Rose’s hair.

When Luisa started bucking her hips, Rose dropped her hand down from Luisa’s hip, slowly adding two fingers to Luisa’s center, starting a gentle rhythm.

‘Rose, Rose, Rose…’ Luisa repeated over and over in a hoarse whisper as Rose twisted and curled her fingers inside of her. She knew Luisa was close, knew it by the way the brunette was silently cursing in between moans, how her legs were shaking, how her inner walls were fluttering around Rose’s fingers.

With one final curl of her fingers and one final circle of her tongue, Luisa came. One hand gripping Rose’s hair tightly and the other squeezing their still intertwined fingers. She had slid down the wall a bit as her muscles had turned to jelly.

Rose gave Luisa some time to recover before she extracted her fingers, Luisa whimpering softly at the loss. She could feel Luisa’s eyes on her and teasingly sucked her fingers, earning her a softly gasped ‘fuck’ and a moan. She would never get enough of the way Luisa tasted, and the arousal that had coated her fingers was not enough to satisfy her need for the brunette. She gently kissed the inside of Luisa’s thigh, before licking Luisa’s center clean of her natural wetness, humming softly to herself as she did so.

‘Rose, please,’ Luisa moaned as the sensations became too much and she could barely hold her own weight up.

Rose slowly pushed herself to her feet, steadying a very shaky Luisa as she straightened up. Rose was suddenly grateful for the expensive waterfall shower the country club had installed, as they would have surely gotten cold otherwise.

She peppered kisses all over Luisa’s jaw, her cheekbones, her nose, until the brunette stopped shaking completely and opened her eyes.

‘Hey,’ Luisa smiled, her voice a little hoarse still.

‘Hey,’ Rose smiled back. ‘Do you want to get out of the shower?’

‘No,’ Luisa smirked, swiftly turning them around with a strength Rose hadn’t expected so soon after her orgasm. ‘You look like you need a good orgasm.’

Rose couldn’t deny the truth of that statement, pleasuring Luisa made her more aroused than anything else, and she really wanted, no _needed_ , Luisa’s hands on her.

Luisa’s smirk didn’t fade as she registered the dark swirls of arousal in Rose’s blue eyes, she lowered her mouth down to the place were Rose’s neck met her shoulder, and sucked softly on the freckled skin, drawing crosses with her tongue.

Rose sighed and arched her back, pressing her chest against Luisa’s.

While Luisa continued to lavish her throat and shoulders with kisses and nibbles, her hands had moved to cup Rose’s breast, rolling the already rock hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger in a way that had Rose begging for more in an embarrassingly short time.

‘Luisa,’ Rose moaned, desperately bucking her hips, searching for some sort of contact, anything to take the pressure off.

‘Mmh?’ Luisa hummed against her pulse point, the vibrations sending sparks straight down to her center.

‘I – need more,’ Rose panted, struggling to keep her eyes open as Luisa’s fingers were doing all the right things.

‘Like this?’ Luisa whispered, kicking Rose’s legs a little further apart and pressing her thigh between Rose’s now spread legs.

‘Fuck,’ Rose moaned, grinding down on the tense muscle of Luisa’s thigh, finally getting the friction she needed.

She leaned her forehead against Luisa’s shoulder, biting down on her lip as she tried to refrain from screaming too loudly. And Luisa wasn’t making it any easier.

She clung to Luisa’s body as the brunette dropped her hand between their moving bodies, stroking her clit in the same rhythm as her thrusting hips. It took mere seconds for Rose to dig her nails into Luisa’s back as the white hot fire of her orgasm spread through her body, making her skin tingle and stars dance across her eyelids.

She sagged back against the shower wall, but she didn’t register the cool tile, she didn’t register the warm water still beating down on her, she only noticed how Luisa had wrapped her in a full body hug, keeping her upright as the last waves of her orgasm subsided.

Once she could stand on her own legs again, Luisa shut off the shower. With the thunder of the water gone, all Rose could hear was her own rapid beating heart and labored breathing.

‘Do you think they have towels around here somewhere?’ Luisa said, nuzzling the skin of her neck softly.

Luckily they had towels in the changing rooms, otherwise they would have been a bit obvious leaving.

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was hopeless. It was already frizzing and there was nothing she could do about it here. She combed her fingers through it and twisted it up; that would have to do.

Luisa was on the other side of the room, reapplying her make up.

‘Well, that was fun,’ Rose smiled, walking over to Luisa, running her fingers through the dark hair, gently combing the tangles from them.

‘It was. Now for our grand escape, you first?’ Luisa said, stepping back into her heels.

‘Yes, see you again tomorrow?’ Rose asked, leaning in for one last kiss.

‘Yes,’ Luisa smiled, Rose pretended she didn’t notice the look in Luisa’s eyes, that she didn’t know what it meant, and that the very same emotion wasn’t visible in her own eyes. They were having fun now, but they both knew that the longer it went on, the harder it would be to stop and the riskier it became. And it couldn’t last. Rose couldn’t leave Emilio, not even for Luisa. The plan was more important, or so she told herself. So they were enjoying every encounter as if it would be there last. Because that possibility was always looming over them like a dark shadow. But they would both rather have that than nothing at all.

Rose unlocked the door, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Luisa before sneaking out, pretending nothing was wrong. Good thing she had a lot of practice with pretending, otherwise her sad smile might have given her away to the passing pool boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, now they have a "regular" thing going, I think it is time to ask you what you would like to see next. So, if you have any prompts for these two you can leave a comment here (leave one regardless, I love comments) or send me an ask on Tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and seriously thank you to anyone who left a comment on any of my fics, they are all so sweet and I love all of you!


End file.
